


When two worlds collide

by Jesterkitty



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batjokes, Bottom Bruce, Dark!Superman, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, No Justice League, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, SuperBat, Top Clark, superbatjokes, top joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterkitty/pseuds/Jesterkitty
Summary: This Superman wasn't the same man he knew. Those cold eyes and this nasty, scornful smile...Circumstances force Batman and the Joker to work together against Superman, in a world, where the man of steel is a dark ruler.Inspired by/ based on: Injustice Gods among us.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is inspired by the Comics/Game :Injustice Gods among us.  
> The storyline is very different. There wont appear the Justice League for example.

It was an icy and stormy December night in Gotham City.  
The temperatures were far below zero and the inhabitants were advised not to leave their houses.  
The snow sprayed on the roofs and covered them like a huge, white blanket.  
A large, human, bat-creature, perched on the top of the Wayne Tower, all covered in white, and watched the hustle and bustle of the dark streets.  
The black cape of the bat blew in the icy wind.  
Every now and then a warm breath came out of the mouth of the creature.  
Batman tapped the snow off from his black armor after a while.  
He turned a night vision on, inside his helmet.  
Then he spoke through a built-in headset to his faithful butler and partner Alfred Pennyworth.  
"Today is a very quiet night, Alfred. Almost too quiet ..." he whispered, with an extremely deep voice.  
There was a short crackling to be heard. Then the dark knight could hear the voice of his butler.  
"I'm surprised Sir, because the Joker has been free for two days," he said.  
"I'll find him!" Batman growled.  
He jumped from the tower and fell down 10 meters.  
Then he stretched out his cape and slid over the roofs.  
He had interrogated numerous followers of the Joker, but without success.  
No one could tell him where the mad clown was hiding.  
Batman had also questioned his crazy partner Harley Quinn. But even she knew nothing.  
It was hard, finding the clown prince when he left no signs or hints.  
When Batman tried to land, he saw suddenly a glaring, luminous ball, far behind the horizon ,that approached him with extremely high speed.  
Batman had no opportunity to react. In a fraction of a second, a muscular, black-red figure collided with him and pushed him to the ground with full force.  
Batman hit the asphalt with his back and broke some vertebrae .  
He cried out in pain.  
The red-black figure landed on the ground in front of him.  
The red cape blew menacingly in the stormy, rough wind.  
When Batman looked up, he recognized the person.  
"What's wrong with you, Clark?" He shouted with rage and pain.  
Superman looked different. He looked older and had dark shadows under his eyes. But the worse of all was the  
cold smile, that spread across Superman's face. His eyes sparkled red and diabolic.  
Batman was frightened and the blood froze in his veins.  
He had never seen such an expression on Clark's face.  
"Clark?" Batman asked sternly.  
His heart beat wildly. But he tried not to show anything.  
Superman put his head to one side and looked at Batman from top to bottom.  
His cold smile was still on his face.  
"I've been looking for you, Bruce, I can see how much you're afraid of me!", Superman chuckled.  
The man of steel made a few, heavy steps toward him.  
He left his powerful footsteps in the snow. His size was frightening.  
Batman backed away. But every movement produced an extreme sharp pain in his back. Batman gritted his teeth in agony.  
Whatever happened to Superman, he was not himself.  
Something was wrong.  
Batman tried to contact Alfred, but his headset had broken on the impact.  
"Clark, what's the matter with you?" The dark knight yelled.  
"What do you mean?! I feel great!" Superman laughed gloomily.  
Faster than a wink, the alien grabbed the dark knight on the neck with one hand and lifted him up with ease.  
Batman bared his teeth and growled with pain.  
Superman's hand wrapped his neck like an anaconda and strangulated him.  
"I have the clown already! And now, I even have the bat as well!" Superman grinned madly.  
Batman struggled helplessly with his legs in the air.  
He could no longer breathe, and he grew dizzy.  
The world around him became black.  
The last thing he saw, was the smug look on Superman's face.  
Then he fainted.

 

He heard a giggle in the distance. Someone spoke to him. The voice was shrill and uncontrolled.  
Then the person even began to sing.  
Batman opened his eyes and saw no one else but the clown prince of crime in person.  
Joker was chained on his hands.  
The chain was connected to the ceiling, so his arms were forced up in the air.  
It was no different with Batman.  
The two faced each other.  
"Joker!" Batman hissed. His arms felt numb. Joker grinned broadly. He looked thinner than usual. His green mane hung messily in his white face.  
"Finally company !!!", he laughed amusedly.  
Batman looked around. He and the clown were in an empty, cold room without windows. A bright, yellow light shone aggressivly down on them.  
"Where are we, what's going on?" The masked man asked angrily.  
He shook and pulled at the chains with all his strenght. The pain in his back came back. Batman cursed and narrowed his eyes.  
Joker laughed contemptuously.  
"Save your powers Batsy, I've been here for two days and you see ..." he paused, looking down on himself, "still there!"  
Now Batman began to see. Shortly after Joker broke out, Superman must have caught him. And now him too. But why?  
This Superman was not the same man he knew. Those cold eyes and this nasty, scornful smile. This wasn't how he knew him.  
Batman just could not understand it.  
"Why are we here?" He asked after a while.  
Just then, a heavy iron door opened and Superman entered the room. He was accompanied by black uniformed men.  
"To die," the colossus replied coolly.  
He gave a sign to his men. Then the soldiers left the room.  
Batman bared his teeth.  
He and the extraterrestrial glared at each other. Joker grinned insanely and his gaze fell alternately from the bat to the alien.  
"What is it all about?" Batman snapped.  
Superman smirked.  
"I'll explain it to you," he began.  
"Ui, I'm curious now," Joker chuckled.  
Superman gave him a hate-filled look. Joker's grin became wider in response.  
"If looks could kill..." the clown joked amusedly.  
"Be quiet, Joker!," Batman warned.  
The man of steel grabbed the bat by the neck and pressed hardly.  
"Typical for you, Bruce, you're always protecting this madman!" Superman said angrily.  
"Bruuuuce???", repeated the clown with a big question mark on his face.  
Superman turned to him, annoyedly. His hand continued to press Batman's throat. The dark knight struggled for air.  
"Don't be dumber than you are, clown, you know long ago, that Batman is Bruce Wayne!" He barked. Then he tore the mask away of Bruce's face.  
Joker's breath stopped. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Bruce looked at him with big blue eyes. He was speechless.  
An angry grimace lay on Joker's face after a while. His eyes glowed like fire.  
"How dare you?" He snapped at Superman and spat.  
The alien smiled coldly.  
"Back to the topic, you must know that you are here in the future!" He said.  
Bruce and Joker's eyes widened.  
"Ten years ago, this sick clown had managed to blow up my entire city, and he had killed my Lois! I've brought you here from the past so that these terrible things can not happen in your dimension."  
Superman paused briefly. A short spark of deep grief flickered in his eyes. Then he looked at Bruce suspiciously.  
"And you're just as guilty as he, Bruce, how many times have you spared this monster, you even prevented others from destroying him!"  
Superman grabbed him even tighter.  
He lowered his head. He and Batman's face almost touched.  
"You're not better than him, you two deserve each other," Superman whispered. He stroked Bruce's cheek.  
"And yet ... I miss you."  
Superman broke his grip. Batman coughed heavily.  
"What do you mean by 'missing'? Is there no Batman in your time?" He asked with a dry throat.  
"I killed him!" The alien answered darkly.  
"After the clown took all of me, I killed the bastard and created a new form of government, that would never allow such a catastrophe again."  
The man of steel paced up and down in the room.  
"Of course you were against me as always, and the other members of the Justice League also gradually turned their backs on me."  
"Then you murdered them too?" Bruce asked with horror.  
Superman nodded dryly and without emotions.Then he moved closer to Bruce and stroked his face gently.  
"Killing you was not easy for me ..."  
Bruce turned his head in disgust.  
"How could you?" He whispered.  
Joker burst out in loud, crazy laughter. Tears ran down his white face.  
"Oh, Supes, it sounds like the greatest joke in the world's history !!!", he cheered shrilly.  
Superman rushed over to him. Then he hauled off to strike him. Joker ducked down.  
"Clark, don't!" Batman shouted.  
Superman paused.  
"I'm no longer Clark!" He muttered gravely.  
Then he turned and looked at Batman emotionlessly.  
"Clark Kent died ten years ago."  
Superman walked to the door and went out. Before he closed it he looked alternately from Batman to Joker. The alien eyed the clown darkly. Joker chuckled and hummed to himself, rocking back and forth in the chains.  
Superman snorted contemptuously.  
"What do you see in him, Bruce? "He sighed, shaking his head.  
"In three days you will be execute to the public! This is the fault of your clown. Or is it alone ... your fault, Bruce?"  
Then he slammed the heavy door.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He had to digest the whole thing. The billionaire tried to arrange his thoughts.  
This all was just like a living nightmare for him. That Clark was able to do such awful things was incomprehensible.  
And yet he had a terrible foreboding when he met the extraterrestrial for the first time. Bruce pressed his lips together. He wondered what had happened to Alfred, Dick, Tim and all his other friends in that dimension.  
Did Superman kill them too?  
Wayne shuddered at this thought and felt sick.  
The Joker was very quiet.  
He eyed Batman's naked, aristocratic face vigorously.  
His poison-green eyes sparkled excitedly.  
"You're a real eye-catcher, darling," he chuckled, licking his red lips.  
Bruce narrowed his face and growled. He turned his head away in disgust.  
"Sure, I knew long ago that Bruce Wayne is under the mask ... but I don't care. For me, you are Batman! With or without mask!"  
Joker rocked back and forth. The clanging of his chains filled the whole room.  
Batman looked at him with surprised eyes.  
"How long?" He whispered gloomily.  
Joker shrugged.  
"Long enough," he yawned tiredly.  
Batman sighed heavily.  
"Why didn't you ever- "  
"Mentioned?" The clown interrupted.  
"As I said: I do not mind, and I think it's boring." He yawned again. This time louder. He didn't want to talk about this issue anymore.  
And Bruce didn't blame him.  
The black-haired man thought about finding a way out of this misery instead.  
But at the moment it really didn't look good for them.  
"Who would have thought that I could manipulate Superman so easily?" Joker chuckled. He looked at the ceiling dreamily.  
Batman gave him a dark look.  
"How can you laugh about it? After all, he killed you for it!" He snapped. Joker grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
"I'm just trying to take it with humor, Batsy. You should try."  
Batman snorted indignantly. This nonsensical conversation was over for him. His arms still felt numb, and his back ached violently.  
Only a miracle could save them now.

 

Superman stood in a huge brightly lit hall, watching Batman and the Joker on a screen, of one of his numerous surveillance cameras.  
Lots of monitors flickered in the big room.  
His subordinates, all identified with different numbers for identification, noted eagerly suspicious persons around the world.  
Superman had managed to create a government that was absolutely under his control. And if any one wanted to defy his orders, this one was destroyed immediately.  
He was the only head on the planet, and he was very proud of that.  
Nevertheless, every time he looked at Bruce, he led an inner conflict with himself, that he didn't want to concede.  
After he had killed Batman in a bitter fight, he felt empty and lonely. But Batman had been the leader of the rebellion and so he was faced with Hobson's choice.  
He had retired after Batman's death, to his fortress of solitude, for months.  
During that time he hadn't spoken to anybody.  
Deep inside him, he had felt torn and disturbed.  
Superman looked at Bruce and closed his eyes. Through his super-hearing, he could hear the breath and heartbeat of the man.  
The clown had fallen asleep and snored loudly to himself.  
Superman reached out and rubbed his finger over Bruce's face on the screen.  
Deep in his frozen heart, he felt a spark of joy. In truth, he was relieved to have the man in the bat costume back. He never had thought he would miss this bullhead.  
His mind still advised him to kill Batman, but his dried-up heart didn't want it.  
The man of steel sighed deeply, shaking his head in frustration.  
"So you really did it?" The alien suddenly heard someone say behind him. He turned around and saw Lex Luthor. The bald head wore sunglasses and smiled contentedly. He had become Superman's most important consultant.  
The man of steel nodded dryly in response.  
Luthor stared curiously at the monitor.  
"I am very pleased that our efforts to develop a time machine have paid off," he said.  
"You're just a genius Lex," Superman replied. His gaze still fixed on Bruce.  
Perhaps there was still another solution and he didn't have to kill Batman.  
After all, the dark knight was now under his thumb.  
And maybe the bat could understand and share his views little by little.  
Maybe they could become partner. Just like back then. Maybe even more than that...  
A slight smile spread over his face.  
He couldn't convince the other Batman. But maybe this was a second chance for him. And he would take this opportunity.  
Superman realized, that he'd gone to the past for that very reason.

 

Batman didn't know how much time had passed since he awoke from a nightmare. He looked around and panted heavily. His eyes fell on the Joker, who watched him with a wide grin.  
"You're so cute when you're snoring", the clown purred romantically.  
The two suddenly heard heavy steps behind the door.  
Then the iron door opened and the man of steel came in.  
"Oh Supi! Welcome back! "The clown rejoiced.  
Superman paid no attention to him.  
His icy eyes were fixated on Bruce.  
Bruce also gazed at him, narrowing his blue eyes to small slits.  
Then the alien approached him and touched his face gently.  
The billionaire shrank back.  
"What's wrong, Bruce? Are you scared?"  
Before Batman could say anything, Joker cut him off.  
"He doesn't like to be bothered by you! Only I can do that! "The clown shrieked indignantly.  
Superman turned to him with a cool smile and raised an eyebrow. Then his gaze fell upon Bruce.  
"Is that so?"He asked sarcastically and he began to massage his chest.  
Bruce squirmend.  
"Can he touch you like that, Bruce?" The alien whispered in his ear, and ran his hand up and down on Wayne's body. Bruce could taste his hot breath when he spoke. He took a deep breath and hold it.  
Superman pressed him with his whole superhuman body against the wall and rubbed against him a little.  
"Clark? What are you doing...", Bruce groaned and blushed. He didn't really know what to think about this.  
Superman's body felt hard and warm.  
Joker snorted with rage and disgust. He pulled and tugged at his chains.  
"Hands off! "He shouted angrily.  
Superman turned to the clown. His eyes glittered red. He grinned at him, shaking his head.  
"He's mine, "he said.  
Then he tore Batman's chains with ease and liberated him.  
His hand grabbed Bruce's chin and he looked him deeply in the eye.  
Batman grimaced with skepticism.  
"Follow me! I want to show you something! "  
Then the giant stepped out of the room. His red cape blew majestically while he moved.  
Bruce hesitated for a while. He tested his arms and hands.  
Then he saw his mask on the ground and picked it up.  
"What are you going to show me?" He asked suspiciously. Bruce looked at his mask on all sides and turned it in his hands.  
"My world, "Superman replied.  
Joker snorted contemptuously.  
"Don't go, Darling!" He warned.  
Bruce put on the mask.  
He felt complete again.  
"What about him?" The masked man growled, and motioned toward the Joker with his head.  
"He'll stay here! "Superman snapped and continued his way without turning around.  
Batman still wore his belt. It was strange, that no one had taken it off. But apparently this Superman was so arrogant that he didn't see him as a threat. In one of the bags Batman kept a spray that was provided with kryptonite.  
He only had to wait for the right moment. He nodded.  
"Alright"  
Then he followed the man of steel.  
Joker stared after them with an open mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Superman and Batman walked along a meter long, very narrow, corridor.  
To the left and right of them were several large doors with white letters.  
The doors were secured with a handprint-unlocking system.  
There were no windows, so the hall was very dark. Batman looked at the numbers on the doors.  
"Some state enemies are under arrest here," Superman said casually and dryly.  
Batman was silent.  
They passed some uniformed men, who were watching. The men saluted Superman respectfully.  
"Long live Lord Kal-El!" they all said in a chorus. The S-symbol of Superman flickered on their suits. The alien nodded to them distantly and coolly. Then he continued his way. Batman noticed that the soldiers were watching him suspiciously and looked at him for a long time. One of the men began to whisper. A short smile flashed across Superman's angular facial features. Through his super-hearing, he could understand what they were talking about.  
"They recognized you, Bruce"  
"Why do they call you Lord Kal-El? "Batman asked skeptically and wrinkled his nose.  
"I told you I have established a new world order," Superman replied, running his hand over his slicked-back hair. Then he went into an elevator and waited for Batman to follow him.  
The masked man looked at the elevator from top to bottom. The elevator was almost as big as a room and had a large mirror. Batman came in and Superman pressed one of the many buttons.  
"What kind of new world order is that?", asked the bat as the elevator drove them up. Superman stepped closer to him. He leaned his arm against the wall behind Bruce's shoulder. Their faces were so close that they almost touched each other.  
"I rule the whole planet. I call it "The One Earth Regime"  
Bruce didn't like this sudden approach. He sweated and pushed instinctively away from the giant.  
"In other words it is dictatorship! "he said, shaken to the core and shook his head.  
The elevator stopped and opened after a few seconds, giving the view free to a huge light-flooded room.  
The room had no walls. Only windows from which they had a tremendous view over the entire city.  
The day just began and painted the skyscrapers and houses in a deep pink. Batman went to the window and looked out curiously.  
The streets were full of people who were on their way to work.  
Numerous troops of soldiers, who wore the Superman S-symbol on the dark uniforms marched through the streets. In the center of the city, Batman recognized a huge statue of their ruler, who held a globe on his hands in a graceful pose.  
Batman felt his stomach tighten.  
He couldn't believe, that this world would be his future. He looked more closely at the city, but hadn't an idea where they were.  
Superman stood behind him and rested a heavy hand on his shoulder.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered dreamily.  
"This isn't Metropolis. Where are we?" Batman muttered.  
"This is New Metropolis. The city was rebuilt after this clown destroyed it ten years ago"  
Batman took a step to the side.  
"Are there still political elections?"  
Superman paused, as if he didn't know what the dark knight was talking about. Then he shook his head.  
"What about freedom of opinion or freedom of religion?", Bruce poked.  
Superman's look was cold and gloomy.  
"The only thing that counts is The One Earth Regime!" He snapped.  
Batman looked at him bewildered and was speechless.  
"So it is a dictatorship!"  
Superman turned away from him. He walked over to a very long table, which was richly covered with food and sat on an elevated chair.  
"Yes it is,"he whispered.  
He offered Batman to take a seat.  
The table was stocked with all kinds of bread, cheese, sausage and many varieties of fruit. There were some fruits, that Batman had never seen before in his life.  
"Let's have breakfast Bruce. Like in the good old days.You must be hungry, right?"  
Bruce still stood as if rooted beside the window. He really wasn't going to eat.  
"No thanks," he hissed.  
Superman curved an angle of his mouth. But then he began to eat and watched Bruce silently while he ate.  
Bruce turned his back on him and continued to look out of the window. He wondered what has happened with his town and his family. Far behind on the horizon, he saw the silhouette of Gotham City.  
"I can't believe that you have become to what you always wanted to fight, "he sighed deeply.  
"You must understand Bruce. I made the world safer with this government!"  
Bruce turned to him with rage. He stamped to him and slapped the plate and the glass from his hand smearing Superman's uniform with water and food.  
"You can't take their own will, Clark!", he yelled.  
His face was red with anger.  
Superman wiped his mouth with a golden napkin. Then he rose and reared himself over Batman like a giant shadow. He roughly grabbed the dark knight by the throat and lifted him into the air. Batman kicked him with his boots. But it was in vain.  
"I won't let anyone tell me what to do! And call me Lord Kal-El!!! ", he thundered and his eyes shone red.  
Then he hurled Bruce across the room.  
The dark knight struck the window with full force. It broke into thousand small splinters that trickled down on him. An invisible magnetic field prevented him from being thrown out./> Batman laid on the ground and moaned with pain. He tried to get up, but Superman was already there and pushed him with his heavy boot to the ground and nailed him.  
"I don't want you to question my actions ... "  
Then he bent down to him and helped him to his feet.  
"I want your support!"  
Then without warning, he pressed Bruce to himself and crushed their lips together.  
Bruce was paralyzed with shock.  
He could feel Superman's hot breath in his throat. He tried to break free. But the giant held him firmly. When Batman tried to turn his head away, Superman stopped him by gripping his jaw with one hand. He forced his wet tongue into his throat.  
Batman felt dizzy and sick. He groaned deeply.  
The extraterrestrial urged him to the nearest corner like a prey. His free hand wandered over Batman's trembling body.  
Superman's mouth dropped from him after some time.  
Then he looked at Bruce coldly. His thumb stroked his cheek. Bruce was struggling for air. His face was reddened and he gasped heavily.  
"That's what I want," the alien smirked.  
Bruce's eyes sparkled with pure anger.  
"What wrong with you?", he shouted. Superman grinned.  
Batman felt Superman's strong hands on his back. They walked further down until they covered his butt and massaged him.  
Batman moaned loudly.  
"You like that, don't you Bruce?" Superman whispered to him.  
As one of his hands batted under Batman's armor to touch his naked skin, the bat grabbed the kryptonite- spray from his belt and fired a whole load into Superman's face.  
The alien groaned and released his iron grip. Then he fell to the ground and coughed heavily.The kryptonite weakened his strength, making him more vulnerable than a man.  
If Bruce had wanted, he could have killed him. But he didn't work like that. The effect would not last long. So he hurried to the elevator like a lightning bolt. He couldn't flee without the Joker.  
He hurriedly pressed the button to open the elevator.  
In the background, he heard Superman slowly rising and cursing.  
A short mechanical beep sounded, then the elevator door slid apart. Batman jumped in and immediately pushed the switch, which should bring him to the prison cells. But before the door could close, the extraterrestrial ripped it open again with both hands. He grabbed Bruce's neck and dragged him out.  
He pulled Batman's face close to his own.  
Superman bristled with anger and he breathed heavily.  
"If you want to go back to jail so badly, you just have to ask!"  
Then he dragged the bat with him again into the elevator and slammed his hand on the button.  
The elevator crashed down with full speed.  
The man of steel dragged the bat out with him.  
He kicked open the cell door and hurled Bruce inside with disgust.  
The Joker squealed in shock.  
Batman smashed against the wall and then hit the ground. He groaned in pain.  
Superman assaulted him like a rabid beast, nailing him with his whole body.  
Batman wriggled helplessly like a worm under the giant.  
"We can continue our little intermezzo here, right in front of your friend's eyes!" Superman gasped. In his eyes sparkled pure madness.  
Joker held his breath in alarm.  
When the extraterrestrial wanted to tear down Batman's armor, the Joker suddenly burst out in loud crazy laughter.  
He laughed so shrilly that Superman's ears ached.  
"If I had wanted to see a porn, I had brought a barf bag with me!", cackled the clown.  
Superman gave him an angry look. But immediately turned his head back to Bruce.  
"Hold still, Bruce!" he barked. He held Batman's wrists on the ground with one hand. And with his free hand he tore the mask of his face.  
Bruce's face was quite red with shame and his black hair stuck sweaty in his forehead. Superman smiled coldly. Then he stroked Bruce's face.  
"I really missed you ..." he whispered.  
Joker made choking sounds in the background. Then he pretended to puke. Superman, however, could not be distracted. He forcibly chrushed his lips at Bruce's. Joker opened his mouth in surprise. But then he grinned as if he had just gotten an idea.  
"Hey, Supes, how did I kill your girlfriend?"  
Superman paused abruptly.  
"What?", he whispered darkly.  
"Well, your Lois! Did I slit her throat? Or did I beat her to a pulp with a crowbar? Tell me! I need inspiration, you know! "cackled the clown.  
In a fraction of a second, Superman rushed to him and grabbed his neck. His eyes glowed like fire.  
"How dare you !! I'll kill you, you sick freak!", he shouted out of his full throat. Then he hauled off to strike him.  
"Clark, no! Don't do this,"Batman shouted, the masked man had put his mask on again and leaned against the wall panting.  
"Why not? "Superman hissed.  
"You want me!"  
Superman shook his head.  
"I want you both!"  
His huge hand was still wrapped around Joker's throat. The alien looked Joker deep in the green eyes.  
"You deserve worse than death!"  
The clown grinned broadly.  
"A kiss, for example? "Joker smirked.  
Before Superman could answer, he heard Luthor coming behind him. The bald head looked stressed out.  
"My Lord, I've been looking for you everywhere, you have to prepare your speech."  
"Lexy-baby! What the hell are you doing here? "The clown cheered happily.  
Superman left the Joker. Then he grabbed Bruce and chained him back.  
"That's not over yet," he snorted, glaring at both of them.  
Then he followed Luthor out and locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

When General Jason Todd, also known as Red Hood, heard about that Superman had brought the Joker and Batman from the past into their dimension, he considered it as a bad joke.  
The General gritted his teeth and looked at his marked face in the mirror. He led a razor blade to his cheek and cut away his beard stubble.  
He was now in the thirties and his face bore traces of the war. Above his left eye the captain wore a black eye patch.  
A man, named Richard Grayson, better known as Nightwing, had badly wounded him in a battle, and now his eye was blind.  
A gift for which he hadn't yet the opportunity to return the favor. Since Batman's death, Richard Grayson led the rebellion. Since then, there have been constant clashes between him and Nightwing.  
The dark-haired general wore a red-black armor, which had all sorts of weapons. The S-symbol shone on his chest. Because he had suffered by the Clown Prince too a long time ago, Jason could understand the man of steel very well. And they shared the disappointment about Bruce Wayne.  
After the Joker had destroyed Metropolis back then, Jason had quickly joined Superman's new views, and was now the head of the S troops which fought against all who wanted to resist the orders of the One Earth Regime. Among them was the rebel unit, which Batman had created at that time. The unit simply called itself "Batboys".There were other groups of insurgents. For example, "The Jesters", where Harley Quinn was in command. Jason was satisfied with Kal-Els's new form of government. He hated the criminals guts.  
To him, most of them deserved the death penalty. He ordered many executions, and some of them were executed personally. He felt no compassion. There were times when he even found himself enjoying great pleasure while he killed them. He hoped that he would get the chance to kill the Joker too.  
Jason led his face to the sink and washed off the shaving foam. Then he dried himself and looked at himself in the mirror.  
He was excited to hear Lord Kal-Els's speech. But he was even more curious to see Bruce and the Joker again.  
Somebody was knocking at his cabin.  
"Come in!" He said in a sharp tone.  
The door opened and Lex Luthor entered. Jason grimaced. He didn't particularly like Luthor. And that wouldn't change in future.  
"As I see, you are ready, General Redhood. Lord Kal-Els's speech will be broadcast live in a few minutes. Follow me! "Luthor went out to a long, bare hallway.  
Jason's eyes pursued him and deformed into narrow slits. He didn't trust Luthor.Whenever the scientist was near him, a cold shudder came over him, as if Lex had something in his mind that no one knew yet. Jason would keep an eye on him. He put on his red helmet, which completely concealed his face and followed Luthor.

The Joker couldn't stand the silence. In the Arkham Asylum he was constantly surrounded by noises. For example, the shouting and laughter of the other inmates, or the roar of the guards when they hit the patients with clubs.  
He was so accustomed to these sounds that the silence seemed to him like a creepy stranger. He was relieved not to be alone. He couldn't imagine a better cell partner than Batman.  
The Joker could feel his eyes grow tired.  
His body was weakened. It was already the third day that he was chained in this position. Without water or food.  
However, he was accustomed to the worse by the Arkham Asylum. The workers there starved him sometimes even weeks just to test how long it took until he collapsed from exhaustion. The answer was: Two.  
Despite all the circumstances, Jokers' smile didn't usually go away for a second. He saw something comical in every situation.  
The worse the circumstances were, the more funny.  
But sometimes it also happened that something wasn't amusing for him at all.  
And that was when someone wanted to take something away from him what he considered as his property. This included his toys, weapons, cars, and Harley Quinn, but above all the man in the bat costume. Batman.  
Joker eyed Batman hauntingly.  
Inside, he was boiling with rage.  
No one but himself had the right to treat Batman as Superman had done.  
The Joker swore inwardly that the alien would pay for it.  
Batman gasped heavily.  
"Why did you do that?" He asked the clown.  
Joker blinked, puzzled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you provoke him? "  
Joker shrugged.  
"I don't want him to treat you like that!"  
"Why do you care!"  
Joker looked ashamed aside.  
He felt a warm tingling sensation in his body. He giggled nervously.  
"Because ...I like you, Bats"  
Batman opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.  
They suddenly heard footsteps behind the door. There was a mechanical beeping sound. Then the bolt of the door shifted and it opened.  
Two soldiers entered. They wore black helmets, so their faces were hidden. One of them was smaller and more elegant than the other.  
The soldiers held rifles in their hands.  
The petite soldier went up to the Joker. To his astonishment, the soldier touched him in his face and stroked his cheek affectionately. The larger soldier gave the smaller one a thrust in the side as if he wanted to correct him.  
"I'm Joker. And who are you? "The clown chuckled, bowing his head.  
The soldiers remained silent.  
The larger one checked the walls of the room. Then he fired with his machine gun into a corner of the ceiling. Something small exploded and fell into small parts on the cold ground.  
"Oh, a camera?" The Joker shouted in amazement.  
Batman said nothing. He looked at the two soldiers from top to bottom.  
The two uniformed men nodded briefly to each other. Then they aimed at the chains with their guns and shot.  
The smaller one fired on Jokers' chains while the other shot at Batman's. The chains yielded only with difficulty. But after a while they broke and Batman and Jokers were free.  
"Who are you?"Batman asked suspiciously. Joker grinned.  
Suddenly the larger soldier fetched a spherical object from a bag.The object was about the size of a handball. He pressed a few buttons on the ball.  
A narrow beam of light shone out of the object, and then suddenly a very bright, gleaming portal appeared in the size of a door.  
Joker's heart made a sharp jump.  
"Holy crap on cracker!", He shouted.  
Batman was reduced to silence.  
Even before they could say or ask anything, they were pushed into the portal by the two soldiers.  
Then they followed, and the portal disappeared with them.

Batman and Joker stumbled over each other and landed on hard rock.  
The two soldiers stood above them. The larger one turned off the ball and put it back into his bag.  
Batman and Joker straightened up and looked at their surroundings.  
The dark knight couldn't believe it. The Joker rubbed his big, green eyes.  
They were actually in a batcave. But it was much bigger than Bruce's. The cold-wet walls around them were ten times as tall and broad. There were many small lamps attached to the rocky ceiling. Thousands of bats hissed in flow over their heads and gave out squealing sounds. Several huge monitors illuminated the cave. In the middle stood numerous black tanks and combat aircrafts. There was a training platform that was as big as a pitch .  
Batman, the Joker, and the two unknown soldiers were on a railing , giving them an accurate overview of the cave.  
The cave was multi-branched with several tunnels, which led to further rooms.  
"That's what I call a Batcave!", The clown joked and clapped excitedly in his hands.  
Many questions ran through Batman's head. He decided for the one, which was the most important to him. He turned to the two soldiers.  
"Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

3 months ago  
Somewhere in Texas

An unknown man entered a secluded bar in the middle of the desert of Texas. Where once had been a small town, there was now only a heap of sand and rubble. A few small walls and huts were still standing. Reason for this had been a bitter fight between rebels and S-recruits.  
The man's half-face was wrapped in a green neckerchief, so that his bright blue eyes and his black stringy hair were particularly prominent.  
The man coughed hard in his shawl. His gray, long coat was covered with sand all over.  
With heavy boots he stomped to the counter. The sand trickled from his clothes on the wooden floorboards.  
"I'll take Jack and Cola! "He muttered.  
A sweaty bartender gave him plenty.  
The man in the green neck piece took his drink and popped a few bills on the table.  
Then he crossed the smoky pub.  
Mocked male figures sat alone or in small groups at the counter or at tables. Some of them talked loudly and cheerfully. While some were crouching quietly in corners.  
The man with the green handkerchief did not look at anyone, and planted himself on a chair at a lonely round table. Behind him sat a full-bearded, tall man wearing a black cowboy hat and sunglasses.  
The man drank a full jug of beer.  
"You like to take your time, don't you?" The cowboy whispered to the black-haired man without eye contact.  
"I was delayed , but no matter.  
What is this all about Lex?" Nightwing asked.  
Luthor straightened his hat and cleared his throat hardly.  
"Call me Bill, nobody should know I'm here"  
Luthor cast a scrutinized look through the local. But apparently none of the tired, drunk guests paid them attention.  
Nightwing sighed.  
"Ok ... Bill, so what's your plan?"  
"A time machine!" Lex said softly, taking a sip of beer.  
Nightwing choked on his drink.  
"What did you say?" He coughed confusedly.  
Some of the guests gave them short-grumpy looks.  
"I've been working on a time machine for years. Superman will travel with it to the past to get Bruce Wayne and the Joker here."  
Nightwing took a deep sip from his glass.  
He felt a claw around his stomach.  
"It's sheer lunacy, Lex!"  
"Bill!" Luthor snapped.  
"Bill, then Bill!" Dick snapped back.  
"What's your point in doing that? And why would Superman do that at all?" He continued.  
Luthor smiled, self-satisfied.  
"After I told Superman that he could change the past by bringing the clown and Bruce Wayne here, he was immediately in favor ."  
Luthor's grin broadened and his face darkened.  
"Superman may be strong and powerful, but he's all brawn and no brains. He won't notice that he will bring his own ruin here!"  
Then Lex took another sip. He usually drank wine, but this beer was just right.  
Nightwing stared tensely into his glass.  
" How do you envision all this?" He asked nervously.  
Nightwing had already guessed why Luthor wanted Batman back. When Bruce was still alive in their time, he and Luthor had been working on a kryptonite-laser-shot. This projectile was able to weaken Superman's strenght forever and ever.  
However, Bruce didn't trust Lex. And that's the reason he had access to the huge laser weapon alone.  
Batman took this with him into the grave after being killed by Superman. Without this weapon, it was impossible to stop the man of steel once and for all.  
That's why they needed the dark knight.  
"As soon as Superman brings Bruce and the Joker here, I'll take you and another recruit into the main center, you'll free them," Luthor explained as if it were self-evident.  
Nightwing didn't trust Luthor. But on the other hand, Batman's emergence would reawaken a new hope for the rebellion.  
He nodded gravely.  
"When will we start?," he whispered.  
Luthor grinned coldly.

 

Batcave  
under New Metropolis

"Out with it! Who are you? "Batman growled.  
The Joker stared excitedly from one person to the other. He jerked back and forth with his legs.  
The soldiers took off their helmets.  
Bruce's heart made a jump as Nightwing and Harley Quinn appeared.  
"Haaarley ???" the Joker asked, scratching his head confusedly.  
Harley couldn't hold back herself any longer and jumped into Joker's arms with tears of joy in her eyes. She threw him to the ground and assaulted the clown with wild kisses.  
Batman and Nightwing stared at each other.  
Dick smiled slightly. His eyes also filled with tears.  
"Good to see you again, Bruce"  
It was unfamiliar for Bruce to see Nightwing so old. They had to be about the same age.  
Nightwing came closer and spread his arms out to hug him. But Bruce took a step backwards.  
"You owe me some explanations Dick!", Batman hissed.  
Nightwing chuckled and shook his head.  
"You're as always, Bruce."  
Dick kicked Harley with his boot in the side and she rolled down of the Joker.  
Joker's green hair was quite disheveled. His white face was covered with red love bites.  
Harley stuck her tongue out at Nightwing.  
"Killjoy! "She snapped.  
Nightwing didn't pay her attention any further.  
"We'll explain everything to you Bruce"  
Harley cuddled lovingly at Joker's shoulder. The clown grimaced and rolled his eyes.  
"I suppose you know you're here in the future?" Dick asked.  
Batman nodded gravely.  
"How was this possible at all? Does Superfreak really possess a time machine?" The clown asked, pushing Harley away.  
"Yes. Lex Luthor and his scientists have built one, "Dick replied.  
Jokers eyes flashed brightly.  
"That means we have a chance to get back, Batsy!"  
Harley suddenly clutched Jokers' throat.  
"No, I need you Puddin!!!", she shrieked hysterically.  
"Pull yourself together! , Harl!" Nightwing snapped and gave her another kick. She sneaked and let go of Joker.  
"And how did you get us out of the prison? "Bruce asked.  
"Herewith". Dick took the ball-shaped object out of his bag and held it into the light.  
"This is a teleporter, also developed by Lexcorp"  
Joker tried to grab the ball, but Dick pulled his arm back.  
Nightwing looked Batman deeply in the eye.  
"Bruce, we need your help!"  
Joker burst out in scornful laughter and pointed mockingly at him.  
"This is a joke, it's not even his world, why should he help you?"  
"I'll help,"Batman whispered deeply.  
Joker lost the laugh. He stared at Bruce in disbelief.  
"But you have to tell me everything!" the bat demanded.  
Nightwing grinned.  
"I've always been the more talkative of us"

 

Superman, Luthor, and Jason stood in the empty cell and were more than perplexed .  
Superman paced up and down with his heavy boots.  
His red cape blew threateningly.  
"I don't understand that! How could they escape? It's impossible,"he shouted in rage, punching the left wall with his fist. It burst apart instantly and Jason flinched.  
Luthor remained unimpressed.  
Well ... ", the bald man began and put a pointer finger to his chin thoughtfully," I think someone helped them. A traitor, for example. "  
Superman fixed him angrily. His eyes glittered red.  
"A traitor? Here?" He growled.  
Luthor nodded.  
"We should look at the videos from the surveillance cameras from the corridor, unfortunately this one here has been destroyed". Lex looked at the fragments under his feet, which had once been a camera.  
"Yes," Kal-El muttered.  
A little later the three men stood in the surveillance center watching the videos from the hallway.  
Jason and Superman opened their mouths in shock.  
On the recording were actually two soldiers in S-uniforms to see, who opened the cell door with a code.  
"That can't be true! "Jason exclaimed.  
Superman gritted his teeth. His hands were clenched into fists.  
Luthor looked coldly at Jason and smiled darkly.  
"Don't these two soldiers belong to your unit, General Todd? "  
Superman stared at the general with frenzied eyes.  
Jason jumped frightenedly.  
"No, never!" He stammered.  
Superman grabbed Jason by the throat and choked him.  
Lex Luthor took distance from the two contentedly. An evil grin spread over his face.  
"You wanted to free Bruce and sent those men! Admint it!! "roared the alien.  
Jason barely got a breath. He turned pale.  
"That's ... a mistake!" He gasped.  
But Superman didn't listen to him anymore. Something had crossed his mind.  
"You there!" He shouted at two soldiers. The two recruits were frightened.  
"My Lord!" They said at the same time, and saluted on the spot.  
"Lock this traitor away!" The man of steel ordered.  
The soldiers grabbed Jason and dragged him away.  
"What are you going to do to him?" Luthor asked curiously.  
Superman grinned diabolically.  
"Nothing. He'll be the perfect decoy to get my hands on Bruce!"


	6. Chapter 6

The only thing that Kal El wanted at the moment was Bruce Wayne. He would do anything to get this man back.  
The urge to embrace him with his powerful arms was so strong now that he couldn't think of anything else than the dark knight. Maybe this was obsession and he was insane but he didn't want Batman dead. That was for sure. No, he wanted to own him. An inner shudder ran through his limbs every time he thought about Bruce. But it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Quite the contrary!  
Kal El had been carrying these feelings for Bruce for ages. But he had always ignored them. Only when Bruce had died because of him, he regretted that he never had told the man his true feelings.  
But now he had the chance to make it all better. He would even take the risk of having blood on his hands. In this case, Jason Todd's blood. Superman knew that the young man had once been one of Bruce's foundlings. The second Robin. And also a victim of the Joker.  
The man of steel was very sure that Batman would never be able to lose Jason Todd a second time.  
However, Superman also felt that Todd wasn't guilty and that someone else had his finger in the pie.  
But who? It could only be someone of the higher position of the regime. The only person that came through his mind was Lex Luthor. The man was a genius and he always wanted to bring him down.  
Jason had warned him about Lex Luthor as well. And he didn't trust Luthor too. How could he, after what this man had done in the past?  
Was he the one who had caused the outbreak?  
Superman looked thoughtfully at his reflection, slicking his black hair back sternly.  
The hard years had worked him over. His face was cold and weary. He had dark circles around his eyes, where once was hope and joy of life, was now only distrust and frustration. He had realized that the world was sick and out of control. The humans needed a strong leader. He was the only one who could safe this planet. That's why he was there. It was his destiny from the beginning.  
Whoever freed Batman and the Joker, took on the wrong person.  
Supermans look went icy.  
The alien was ready to step in front of the cameras and announce the execution of Jason Todd to the entire world (especially Batman).  
"I'll get you Bruce!" He thought with a smug grin on his thin lips.

 

At the same time, Batman and the Joker were introduced in the whole situation in which they were in, by Nightwing and Harley Quinn.  
The clown prince made big eyes and his grin went wide like a accordion.  
"Haha! That sounds like pure comedy! So...Lexy and Bats build a weapon against Supes. Supes kills your poor Batsy. Lexy builds time machine because only Batsy has access to the weapon. Lexy persuaded Supes to get Batsy and me out of the past. And here we are, voilá!", He cackled.  
Batman pressed his teeth together thoughtfully. It was far from fun for him. Typical that the Joker saw it in different way.  
"Where are the others, Dick?" Bruce asked, thinking especially on his butler Alfred Pennyworth.  
"Alfred, Babs, Selina and Tim are in a secret base in Gotham. We can contact them immediately if you want", Nightwing replied.  
It took a load off Bruces mind and he eased a relieved sigh.  
But then another thought crossed his mind.  
"What about Jason?" He asked sternly.  
Nightwing was silent and looked a bit sad.  
"Dick?" Bruce repeated anxiously after a few seconds.  
Jokers eyes flashed with curiosity.  
The name Jason wasn't unknown to the clown prince.  
He jumped between Batman and Nightwing and grabbed the former Robin by the shoulders.  
"Come on boy, spit it out!!!," the clown said with an insane smile on his white face, hoping to hear bad news.  
Batman grabbed the Joker roughly on the right shoulder and pushed him aside.  
"Tell me!" Bruce demanded.  
Nightwing sighed briefly. But then he looked at Batman with a firm expression on his face.  
"Jason works for Superman, he leads the troops," he said coolly.  
The Joker burst out into crazy laughter immediately.  
Batman was stunned. But he gathered himself quickly.  
"I get the picture... Superman could easily persuade Jason because of the Joker." He concluded, giving the clown prince a reproachful look.  
Joker raised his head self-satisfied and made a victorious pose. He got Batman's fist in the face as in answer.  
The clown groaned and wavered backwards.  
Right in that moment, the gigantic monitor of the Batcomputer flickered in the cave.  
"It seems we get news!" Nightwing shouted.  
Batboys came from all the entrances of the cave out of sudden. The recruits wore black-and-gray uniforms on which the bat symbol was added.  
They all stared at the screen with nervousness.  
Superman, the ruler in person appeared on the monitor. His suit was black and his S-symbol shone red on his chest.  
"People on earth, this is your ruler Lord Kal El. As it turned out, there is a traitor in the regime. This traitor is General Redhood. He will be executed tomorrow morning at 9:00 because of high treason and mutiny. Consider this as a warning against all those who want to oppose the regime. In order to avoid execution, I call upon those who were able to escape from the death row because of General Redhood, to surrender until 8:00 in the evening. "  
With that, the news ended and the screen was black again.  
"Shit!"Dick cursed.  
"Holy crap on cracker!" Harley squealed.  
An excited whispering broke out in the cave between the recruits. Some of them stared expectantly at Batman, then saluted before him.  
Batman went a little pale at the sight. Had he really created this army to bring Superman down?  
And Jason? The whole thing still seemed so surreal to him.  
Nightwing tried to calm the soldiers down with words. Then he sent them away.  
Joker laughed a bit. But it was more a nervous laugh.  
Batman was silent and thought about a plan.  
"What are we doing now, Nightboy?" Harley asked in worry and clung to Jokers arm in a protective way.  
At first, Nightwing was as helpless as her. But then his facial expression became suddenly as hard as stone.  
"We won't do anything! "He snorted contemptuously.  
"Ha! I like this boy, Batsy!", the clown joked.  
Batman stared at his adoptive son in horror.  
"How can you say that? We have to do something! I have to !!! ", he roared and grabbed Nightwing by the throat.  
"Can't you see that Superman wants to lure you into a trap? That's the only reason why he chose Jason!", Nightwing barked pushing Batman away from him roughly.  
Bruce knew it. But he ignored the warning.  
"I'll get Jason out of there !!!" he snapped.  
He could never lost Jason again.  
Batman elbowed his way through Nightwing, Harley and Joker. He headed straight for the elevators that would bring him to the surface.  
Joker bared the way.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going Bats?" The clown snapped, his eyes forming into narrow slits.  
"You can't just go for a walk like lalalala!"  
Batman looked at him with hate-filled eyes. His jaw cracked with rage, and he clenched his fists.  
"Do not tell me what to do, clown! "  
"I don't want to say it, but I agree with Joker, it would be our all downfall if you go now, and Jason was against us a long time ago!", Nightwing barked angrily.  
Batman grabbed the Joker by the collar and hurled him at Nightwing.  
"Just because of him!" He thundered.  
Then he continued his way. Nightwing gave Harley a sign. The crazy woman gave him a short nod.  
Then she made a skilful jump over Batman's head and bared his way to the elevator.  
In one hand, she held her baseball bat and in the other a bizarre rifle with which she aimed at him.  
Nightwing reared up behind Bruce. Both were ready to use violence if it had to be.  
The Joker watched the encircled Batman with a smile on his face.  
"I don't want you to go darling, but these two idiots can hardly stop you, right? "He chuckled, then took a little distance from the three and folded his arms.  
Batman smiled slightly.  
"Exactly!"  
It wasn't even five minutes until Nightwing and Harley lay unconscious on the ground because of Batman's fighting skills.  
The Joker clapped his hands with joy.  
"Bravo Batsy !!!  
But what now? Do you really want to risk your precious life for this brat?"  
Batman didn't answer. He stepped into the elevator.  
"I'll surrender if I have to," he said.  
The Joker stood there slackjawed.  
"Whaaat?"  
Before the door of the elevator closed the clown hopped in.  
"And then they say I'm crazy!", the clown cursed grumpily.  
Batman was perplexed.  
"Why do you come with me?"  
Joker grinned.  
"I'm a bullhead, just like you!"

 

Superman was in an important meeting with some of his senators when Lex Luthor burst into the room. He looked stressed out. His skinhead shone with sweat.  
All those who were present were looking at him.  
"Lord Kal El, I've just been told that Batman and the Joker are back in custody!" He gasped.  
Superman smiled coldly and rubbed his hands.  
"Perfect! "He said.  
Then the alien approached Luthor and whispered in a dark tone and so quietly that only Lex could understand him:  
"You don't seem to be very pleased about the news, Lex. It's strange that Jason knew about the code of the cell doors, don't you think? Because you and me were the only one who knew about this code..."  
Luthor swallowed. He did his best keeping calm as always.  
Superman turned back to the senators.  
"This meeting is adjourned. Excuse me!"  
Then he left the room.  
Luthor stood at the door like a frozen statue.  
His plan had failed and Superman had become suspicious.  
It couldn't have been any worse for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Male x Male smut  
> non-con rape  
> You have been warned

When Superman saw Batman and the Joker, he couldn't resist the satisfied grin spreading over his face.  
Finally Bruce was under his thumb again. Now there was nothing and no one to stop him from taking what he desired. And that was Bruce Wayne.  
He had a sexual longing for the man. Superman stepped so close to Batman that their faces almost touched.  
Batman felt Superman's hot breath on his lips.  
The rich man stared at him with hate-filled eyes. Beside him stood the Joker. They were both handcuffed and surrounded by soldiers.  
Superman was a bit surprised to see the Joker. Apparently Batman meant more to the clown prince than he had thought.  
Perhaps he could use this to his advantage in future.  
But at the moment his focus was more on the man in the bat costume.  
He would teach Bruce how to obey! Even if it should take years!  
The alien grabbed Bruce by the throat. But only very cautiously. Almost lovingly. If he wanted, he could end Batmans whole life with just a firm squezze by the hand.  
He and Batman stared at each other.  
Superman felt how much the invisible tension between him and the bat aroused him. He had waited long enough.  
This time, Bruce Wayne would be his and his alone.  
"Get Jason Todd out of the death row and take him to the normal prison cells! ", The man of steel ordered some soldiers without turning his gaze away from Batman, then grinned.  
"Follow me! "The alien ordered the other soldiers, who held Batman and the Joker.  
The soldiers hit the Joker and Batman with their weapons a little, forcing them into moving and followed Superman.  
They walked into a long, narrow corridor and then several steps down. Superman went ahead. His face was lighted in triumph.  
The farther they went down the darker the corridors became. On all sides were doors with numbers. From some of them they heard agonies, or curses.  
The Joker began to read aloud the numbers on the doors.  
"124,125,126,128 ... ey where is the number 127 ???"  
Then he laughed madly until the soldier behind him gave him a blow with the gun.  
"Ouch!"  
After a while Superman stayed in front of a particularly large door made of solid steel. The door had no number like the others but letters. "HPOLK" stood on it. Batman wondered what that meant.  
Kal El typed a code in the door. Then he laid his palm on it.  
The door opened and they saw a very large, bright room, which, compared to their old cell, was furnished with neat beds and a sink. There was also a small additional room with a shower and toilet.  
The group entered the room.  
Superman turned to Batman and the Joker.  
"Since you didn't like your old cell, I thought this is more your favor, and it is absolutely impossible to escape from here, even for you both!"  
Superman scrutinized both with a searching look. Then he looked at the soldiers.  
"Take off their weapons, especially Batman's belt!"  
The soldiers were both searching for weapons.  
"Ey, this is sexual harassment!" The clown joked as one of the recruits scans him all over his body. The Joker giggled sillily. Here and there, the soldiers pulled out hidden weapons.  
When the recruits were finished, Superman sent them away and ordered them to lock the items.  
Finally they were alone.  
Bruce stared at the alien with a dark expression.  
"Let Jason go, Clark, he's innocent, and you know that!," he snapped.  
Superman tilted his head to the side and smiled coldly.  
"I know, he's only temporarily in custody, and while we're at it, who's freed you?"  
Batman was silent.  
The Joker grinned broadly. But also remained silent.  
After a few seconds of silence, Superman growled impatiently.  
"I see...You don't want to talk."  
Superman approached Batman. Then he grabbed him by the chin and pulled him toward him with ease.  
"You belong to me now, Bruce, so answer me!!!," he hissed in anger. Joker was alert immediately.  
He tried to free Batman from Superman's claws. But it was futile.  
Superman gave the clown a slap in the ribs. The Joker flew across the room and bounced hard on the wall with his head. He groaned in pain. Then he lost consciousness.  
Batman managed to free himself from Superman's grip and hurried to the Joker. He checked his pulse to see if the man was still alive. When he noticed that his chest was moving slightly up and down, he let out a relieved sigh.  
Superman watched the scene with gloom. His blue pupils turned red.  
"That could have killed him, Clark!!!," Batman said, gritting his teeth.  
Superman shrugged. Then he laughed mockingly.  
"So what? The clown will die sooner or later, Bruce."  
Batman stomped toward him and punched him on the chest.  
Superman didn't stir from the spot. Instead, he only raised an eyebrow in response.  
Batman was aware that he was no match for Superman and that he was at his mercy in the moment. But this didn't mean that he was intimidated so easily by the man of steel.  
"Me and Joker don't belong to this dimension, Clark! You must bring us back to the past! "  
Superman snorted.  
"Pfft, why should I?"  
"Never heard about the butterfly effect?"  
The man of steel shrugged again.  
Then he grabbed Bruce's neck and pressed him against the wall. He assaulted him with his whole body.  
The billionaire gasped in shock and tried to break free in vain.  
Superman's face came closer to him.  
"I know what I'm doing!" He whispered into Batmans ear.  
Then he chrushed his lips on his mouth without a forewarning.  
He attacked him roughly and without mercy.  
Bruce's face went red and he could no longer breathe.  
Superman's hand wrapped around his neck and choked him.  
Batman had no choice but to open his mouth and gasp for air.  
Kal El used the opportunity and penetrated him with his tongue.  
His tongue pushed his way deep inside the man's throat.  
Bruce shut his eyes and waited for Kal El to end this shit.  
But the man of steel was just getting started.  
With one hand, he still held Bruce firmly on his throat, and with the other he started to fondle his chest.  
Bruce groaned in discomfort and squirmend like a worm on the hook.  
Superman grinned evilly. Bruce was entirely in his hands now.  
He tore the man's armor open and peeled it carelessly from his body so that Bruce's naked chest was completely surrendered to him.  
Batman's heart was pounding with panic.  
His alarm bells rang and the adrenaline shot through his veins.  
He used all the power he had to free himself. But it was futile. Superman was simply to strong.  
Annoyed by Batman's tantrum, he gave him a blow in the stomach.  
Batman gasped with pain and coughed blood. His body trembled and his legs gave in, but Kal El held him tight.  
The man of steel grabbed Bruce's chin and forced him to look at him.  
Bruce stared at him with piercing blue eyes. His face was red with rage and shame.  
Superman giggled hoarsely.  
"Don't look at me like that, Bruce, it's your own fault!"  
Then he grasped him roughly between the legs.  
"Clark, what are you doing?!", Batman cursed loudly.  
Superman attacked the bat with his whole body and pushed him to the ground.  
He enjoyed the power he had over Batman to the fullest.  
He spread Bruce's legs with ease and snaked between them.  
Batman struggled and hit Superman with fists like a rapid animal.  
"Get off me!!! Let me go!!! "The dark knight roared in anger and despair.  
The man of steel grinned coldly.  
Batman's blows were nothing more than a tickling to him.  
His iron hand pushed between Batman's legs. Then he tore his pants wide open and exposed his most private area.  
Without further hesitation, his fist grabbed Batman's flaccid member.  
"Clark !!!"  
The dark knight gasped with shame. His whole body sweated and burned.  
Superman's grin went into the wide. His thumb pressed gently over the small slit of Batman's cock.  
"That's what you want, you whore!"  
Batman tried to kick Superman with all his strength, and with his hands he pushed the alien on the chest.  
Superman grabbed Bruce's wrists with one hand and held them over his head.  
"Hold still Bruce!"  
His other hand continued to hold Batman's cock and he began to pumping him.  
"No..."  
Batman moaned and squinted his eyes. He blushed.  
"Thats more like it! "Superman chuckled.  
He felt his own cock was bursting inside his uniform.  
He took his hand off from Bruces member and licked his fingers to make them wet.  
"I'm going to fuck you Bruce!"  
Batman stared at him wide-eyed.  
"Why do you do that?" He shouted in anger and fear.  
Superman smiled. Then he stroked Batman's cheek gently and looked at the trembling man from tip to toe.  
His hand slid down to Bruce's bare chest. He massaged and tweaked a nipple until it was hard and flushed.  
Bruce moaned and threw his head back.  
Superman grinned.  
"That's why," he said. Then he pushed Batman's legs further apart and threw them over his shoulders.  
His fingers slid down to Batman's butt, looking for the small opening between the buttocks.  
Delighted to have found his goal, he rubbed his fingers at the entrance.  
"Clark, no!!!," Batman yelled, squirming back and forth. But Superman held him in place.  
Carelessly he thrust three fingers at once into Bruce's small hole with full force.  
"AAH! ", Bruce shrieked in pain, his entrance clenched around the fingers, which made the attack even worse.  
Superman felt Batman's warmth and tight walls. He shuddered and imagined this feeling around his cock.  
"You're so fucking tight Bruce ... still a virgin huh? "He grinned gimlet-eyed, knowing that Bruce was still a virgin, made this all the better.  
Superman fingers pushed forcibly deeper into Bruce, like sharp knives. Shoved out and rammed back in. Superman repeated the sequence and added a fourth finger. Split Batman's entrance as far as possible with violence.  
"Argh! No stop!" Bruce cried out.  
Superman laughed evilly.  
"My fingers aren't the biggest thing Bruce!"  
Superman freed his own fully aroused member and guided the tip to Batman's reddened hole.  
Bruce whimpered with pain. He was trained for all kinds of pain. But nothing like this.  
With a single thrust, Superman's large cock penetrated Batman's entrance whole. He ripped him open violently, split his flesh, and made him bleed.  
Batman screamed in agony. His legs tried to close because of reflex. But Kal Els body was in the way.  
Bruce's eyes filled with tears.  
Superman enjoyed the heat and tightness around his member. He shuddered and couldn't have expected more from this in his wildest dreams.  
To have the dark knight under him, to penetrate him deeply pushed him into pure ecstasy.  
He pushed his hips back and rammed his member into Bruce again. Back and forth. Back and forth.  
Superman closed his eyes and gasped. His movements became faster and out of control.  
Bruce whimpered and pressed his teeth together to suppress another scream.  
So it went on for quite a while, which for Bruce seemed like an eternity. He couldn't feel his legs any more and a numb feeling spread inside his head.  
His field of vision blurred. Then it went black.

Superman emptied his sperm deep inside Bruce and groaned in pleasure. He paused for a while and panted.  
Then he looked down at the motionless Batman.  
Superman caressed Bruce's face in worry. He X-rayed him with his eyes.  
Batman was just unconscious. His heart was still beating. But his body was badly injured because of the brutal attack.  
Superman was shocked. He hadn't noticed that he had used so much force.  
He got up and looked at the naked body of his rival. Seeds and blood flowed from Bruce's entrance.  
Superman cursed himself.  
He needed medicine immediately.  
He got up and straightened his uniform. He glanced over at the Joker. Only then did he notice that the clown was awake and staring at him red-eyed.  
The permanent grin had disappeared from his face. Instead, (and that frightened Superman), tears ran down his bony cheeks.  
How long was the clown awake?, Superman wondered.  
He felt caught and disgusting. But he would never admit that.  
Without saying a word, Superman hurried out of the cell. With the thought of getting medicines. But in truth he couldn't stand the killing glance of the Joker any more.

After the man of steel was gone, the clown crawled on all fours to Batman.  
He closed his arms around the unconscious man and pressed him to his thin chest.  
"I'm sorry Batsy ... so sorry"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male x Male actions ahead  
> Jokers turn this time
> 
> Sorry for the bad english^^'

The Joker clutched Batman with his entire thin body like a snake.  
The dark knight breathed heavily in and out. He was still unconscious and injured.  
The clown caressed his face lovingly.  
The Joker hadn't believed he could ever feel such feelings for anyone.  
Sure, he knew for a long time that he didn't really hate Batman and rather considered him as a companion and soul-mate. Yes, even loved him!  
But never would he have thought that something could shake him so much to the core that he felt so helpless.  
Superman had really battered Batman.  
The Joker would have laughed at any other person in this situation. But never at his beloved dark knight.  
The Joker kissed the bat on the cheek and held him tight. Inside, he swore revenge.  
Superman would pay for that!  
No one had the right to treat Batman like this except himself!  
Batmand's body trembled and the dark knight groaned a little.  
"Hush ... Batsy, Uncle J is right heeere ..." he whispered sweetly.  
The cell door suddenly sprung wide open and the man of steel came in. He held some tablets in his hands.  
His face turned to a furious grimace, and his pupils glowed like fire as he noticed the Joker holding Batman in his arms.  
Faster than a blink of his eye, he came and grabbed the clown by the throat.  
"Don't touch him, you degenerate!" He snapped gritting his teeth.  
His fist took the breath out of Joker.  
Nevertheless, the clown grinned at him shamelessly.  
Superman hurled the Joker to the wall.  
"What's so funny!?", he barked.  
The Joker coughed heavily and touched his neck, on which a red hand print had formed immediately.  
Then he giggled hoarsely and shook his head.  
"You're funny Supes. You, the shiny hero of the earth, a rapist? Not even I'd sink so low!"  
Superman's eyes widened. Pure horror spread over his face. His mouth was wide open. He stood there as if rooted and suddenly felt caught like a deer in the spotlight.  
"I ... he ... it wasn't like that damn !!!", he stammered angrily and helpless. Deep inside, the alien knew the Joker was right. His face turned red and a pulsating vein rose on his forehead.  
"Oh, so you're to blind to see? Man, and I thought you've superpowers",  
Joker roared with laughter, pointing a finger at him scoffingly. He rolled on the floor and held his stomach with laughter.  
Superman's fist clenched around the pills he had brought for Bruce. The Joker continued to laugh. And laugh. And laugh.  
After a while Superman chrashed the tablets on the cold floor.  
He stomped to Joker and kicked him violently into the stomach.  
The clown cried out and spat blood.  
"STOP LAUGHING YOU FREAK! "Superman roared at the top of his lungs.  
The Joker held his stomach and rolled back and forth on the ground.  
He whimpered with pain. But the grin remained on his face and he chuckled.  
He spat blood and smeared his purple clothes into a deep red.  
Superman twisted his mouth in disgust at the sight.  
"You make me sick!", he hissed with hateful eyes.  
He prepared himself to give the crazy clown another kick.  
"Clark ... don't!" A piteous voice carked suddenly in the background.  
The alien turned around and saw Batman, who rose with trembling legs and leaned his back against the wall.  
"Don't hurt him," he panted.  
The alien and the bat stared at each other for a long time without saying a word. The clown was also quiet now and he fixed Superman suspiciously. Then his gaze wandered over to Bruce in worry.  
Batman breathed heavily and clenched his teeth.  
Superman looked at Bruce's desecrated body. A sudden feeling of guilt hit his heart. But he immediately repressed the feeling .  
"What do you see in him, Bruce?" He asked instead, pointing to the clown to distract the subject.  
Batman was silent. He looked down at the Joker, who crouched in his own blood looking up at him with a miserable grin.  
Bruces light blue eyes flickered with a spark of sadness for a moment  
"It's ... my fault that he is what he is, Clark," he whispered.  
Superman blew a rasperry at that, shaking his head.  
"I'm tired of this excuses Bruce!"  
He made a few steps towards Batman, but then he paused when he realized that the rich man backed away from him.  
Superman raised an eyebrow questioningly and folded his arms.  
"You need medicine,"he said with a calm voice.  
"How could you do this to me? ..." Bruce whispered.  
Superman opened his mouth and his eyes widened. His heart began to race. And he felt Bruce's heart beating as wildly.  
"I ... well ..." , the alien murmured uncertainly .  
"HOW COULD YOU !!!" Batman screamed from the top of his lungs and clenched his fists.  
Superman flinched in response a little.  
Then Batman slid down the wall and sat on the cold floor.  
"How could you ..." he repeated. And his eyes became empty and he stared into nothingness.  
Superman was silent, looking seriously to the ground. He didn't know what to say.  
After a while he picked up the pills from the floor and slowly approached Bruce.  
He squatted down and gently stroked the man's face.  
"Here take that! You'll feel better"  
Superman offered him a pill guiding it towards his mouth. But Bruce turned his head away in disgust.  
"Take it!" , Kal demanded impatiently.  
Bruce ignored him.  
Supermam sighed in frustration.  
" Well, mate, you asked for it!"  
Then, with one hand, he grabbed Bruce's neck, and with the other he plugged two tablets deep into his throat.  
Batman defended himself as best he could against the alien.  
But he was no match for Superman's powers.  
Bruce tried to spat the tablets out but Kal El kept his hand relentlessly in his throat, so he was forced to swallow the pills.  
"Good boy.., Superman whispered strangely sweet and patted Bruce cheek.  
"I'll come back later to look for you. Besides,- "(and his gaze checked Bruce's torn suit), I'll bring you new clothes and something to eat. And you should take a shower."  
Batman didn't deign to look at the man before him.  
Superman looked at him thoughtfully for a while.  
"I want to see your face!" He demanded, taking Batman's cowl off with ease.  
A handsome man with dark hair and puffy eyes appeared.  
Superman smiled contentedly. Then he pressed close to him.  
He chrushed his rough lips to those of Bruce. He kissed him slowly and with force.  
Bruce groaned and growled in discomfort. He hit Clark with all his strenght. But the giant didn't even notice the attack.  
"I could fuck you all day long. I want you sooo bad Bruce...", Kal gasped with deep desire and hot breath.  
He fingered Batman's upper body and kneaded his bare chest and nipples with his huge hands.  
"Clark ..." Bruce groaned and his cheeks went red.  
Superman's tongue slid down to Bruce's neck. He bit him and sucked at his flesh like a vampire.  
"Argh!" Bruce yelled.  
The touch felt like hot wax on his skin, sending electrical impulses through his intire body.  
Bruce had strong feelings for Clark Kent. And he had often thought about how it would feel to make love with him. But this man before him seemed to be a completely other person than the man he knew and trusted.  
Bruce whimpered and he tried to free himself from Superman's iron grip.  
He could feel Superman's hard dick rubbing against him shamelessly.  
"STOP THAT, he doesn't want you !!!", the Joker suddenly screamed in rage. The clown jumped at Superman's back and pulled his hair. He hit, kicked, bite and scratched the alien for all his worth.Without success.  
Superman shook the Joker off like he would do with a pesky bug.  
"Enough!" He snapped.  
The clown fell to the ground and growled.  
Superman straightened his cape then patted the dust off his uniform.  
He threw an angry look at Joker.  
"I've got a big score to settle with you, my friend! I'll back soon!"  
He hissed contemptuously, wagging his finger at the clown.  
The Joker poked his tongue out at Superman in response.  
The alien went toward the exit and left the cell. The huge door slammed shut behind him. Then he was gone.  
Joker crawled over to Bruce and eyeballed him in worry.  
"Stupid question, but how are you feeling, Batsy? "  
Bruce blinked at him for a moment irritatedly .  
"I am sitting here in a cell surrounded by two madmen, how am I supposed to feel?" He replied harshly.  
The Joker let out a short whistling sound through his teeth.  
"Yes, I see..."  
Both were very quiet for a while. No one really knew what to say.  
The Joker gritted his teeth and stared at the ceiling deep in thoughts.  
"What's the matter?" Bruce asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.  
The tablets began to work and he felt more and more foggy and sleepy. He disliked the numb feeling, that spread inside his head and inwardly his spirit tried to fight it. At the same time, his wounds seemed to heal.  
"I'd like to turn back the time Brucie ..." Joker whispered, his eyes sparkling mysteriously.  
"You mean Luthor's time machine?" Bruce asked.  
The Joker grinned maliciously and nodded. Then he put his index finger on his chin thoughtfully.  
"But we have to get in touch with Lexy-Babe somehow."  
Bruce also considered.  
"But how?"  
Suddenly the Joker saw daylight.  
"Supes !!!" he shouted, clapping his hands.  
Bruce looked at him irritatedly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Supes is the key, darling!"  
"What are you driving at?"  
Jokers face came so close to Bruce as possible. He stretched out his hand and pinched playfully in Batman's cheek.  
"Supes is obviously obsessed with you (as much as I hate it). If you gain his trust, we'll get out of here. You just have to pretend you're interested in his regime or something like that. Then you can chatter with Lexy about the time machine. "  
Batman knew how Joker's plan was to look. It was logical to him. However, that would mean to him that he had to play a kind of pet dog for Clark. Besides he couldn't turn his back on the insurgence. His family count on him. On the other hand the Joker would be safe if he was back in the past.  
Bruce bit skeptically on his lower lip.  
"I get the picture. It's risky. But this could work," he said after a while.  
The Joker nodded, but then his face went suddenly very dark, as if he had the same concerns as Batman.  
The thought, that "his" Batsy should team up with this Supes was actually repugnant to him. But at the moment it seemed to be the only solution they had. He bit his fingernails. Then he scratched nervously at the back of his head.  
"Honestly, I don't really like the plan darling," he admitted thoughtfully.  
Bruce looked at him in surprise.  
"Why nn-" he began. But then his mouth was suddenly covered with Joker's lips. The clown gave him a deep, powerful kiss. Bruce was too perplexed to fight back. The Joker took advantage of this and shoved his tongue deep inside him. Jokers mouth tasted like a strange combination of blood and strawberries.  
Bruce felt instantly intoxicated.  
Joker kissed him long and passionately. To their surprise, Bruce's lips and tongue, hesitantly responded to those of the Joker after some time. The clown grinned during the kiss.  
The kiss soon became a wild battle of dominance, which the clown quickly won.  
Joker gave a satisfied groan. A deep desire to eliminate Superman's marks on Bruce, had spread inside his mind.  
"My turn", he thought in victory.  
His hands massaged Bruce's chest then nipples and slid down to his dick. He touched him teasingly and affectionately.  
Then his right fist enclosed the bats slight swollen member very firmly.  
"Jok..ahh ..." Bruce gasped with surprise.  
It was so surreal and irrational to the billonaire. On the other hand, he could not escape Jokers magic touches.  
Jokers skillfull hands sent him into ecstasies and repressed the numb feeling inside his head. It was different than Clark's brutal assault.  
Soon his cock became painful hard.  
Bruce leaned his head and back against the wall and closed his eyes contentedly. He groaned with pleasure and spread his legs.  
The Joker moved his hand up and down on Bruces shaft roughly and at full speed for some time.  
"AH ah oah fuck ...", Bruce moaned while his hip moved along with Joker's hand movements. His penis dribbled over with pre-cume very soon.  
Then Joker slowed the movement to a minimum and Bruce sighed in frustration.  
Joker began to laugh at that.  
"Don't worry Batsy Babe, I'll take care of you, by the way, you're so cute when you look at me like that."  
The Joker bent down, then licked the hard organ.  
He started at the tip and sucked the first sperm drops. Then he took the entire huge cock inside his mouth.  
Bruces fingers dug into the wild green mane of Joker and he threw his head back.  
"Ahh!" He shrieked when he felt the wet warmth of Jokers mouth enclosing his dick.  
Joker's hands kneaded his testicles roughly and very fast.  
Bruce was close to explode. Then the clown suddenly stopped again and grinned at him shamelessly.  
He held his index finger to his face and waved it in an instructive manner as if he wanted to teach a little child.  
"Not yet Batsy boy!"  
Joker couldn't believe his luck. His heart made a jump of joy and he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. For a long time he had wished for nothing more than to come so close to the bat. And now he had the chance. Having to watch Superman take what actually was his, had been the worst torture ever in his life.  
High time, that he reclaimed his "property"!  
His own arousal had become painfully hard inside his pants, and the sight of Bruces panting face and naked body didn't make it any easier.  
The Joker spread Batman's muscular legs as far apart as possible.  
Then he bent down again and licked Bruce's balls. His tongue went further down until he found the small opening between the buttocks.  
His tongue licked at the quivering hole. Then he buried the organ deep into Bruce's entrance.  
"Nggnh," Bruce growled, squinting his eyes and teeth.  
"Ah oh god ..." he moaned.  
Jokers tongue penetrated his hole deeply and touched his prostate over and over again.  
Bruce bent and squirmed back and forth on the cold floor.  
His face was reddened in lust.  
His wheezing and high moaning was music in Jokers ears but it drove the clown prince at the same time over the edge.  
He couldn't restrain himself anymore.  
He opened his pants and freed his hard, enormous sex. He spat into his palm and then massaged his penis with it.  
He grabbed Bruce's waist and threw his legs over his shoulders.  
Then he led the tip of his cock to Bruce's small opening and rubbed against it.  
"Oh, Batsy, is that just a wet fantasy again, or is it really happening?" Joker groaned with excitement.  
Bruce's legs enclosed him.  
"Fuck me ...", the playboy gasped willingly.  
This was all Joker needed to hear when he pushed his huge member inside Bruce.  
Both men gave a loud moan.  
Bruce's tight, warm walls embraced Joker's dick in a way that the clown couldn't have imagine any better in his wildest dreams. He shuddered in pleasure.  
His eyes were closed and he enjoyed the feeling of perfection.  
He and Batman finally together.  
Bruce's eyes were tightly squinted and he tried to get used to the penetration of Jokers hard cock.  
Joker's cock was not as big and painful as Supermans and because of the pills Bruce felt almost no pain.  
The Joker shoved his dick slightly out of Bruces tight hole, then rammed it in again. He hit exactly Bruce's prostate.  
"Aaaaah!" Bruce cried out and he saw stars. His legs clutched Joker's back.  
"Oh, you like this don't you Batssss?" Joker chuckled, feeling like a king.  
His member pushed deeper and deeper into Bruce.  
Joker's hands grabbed Bruce's perfect ass cheeks and pulled him closer to him.  
"Forget Supes, you are mine!"-THRUST. "Mine" THRUST.  
"Miiine!!!",THRUST.  
The Joker fucked Bruce roughly and pounded him to the ground.  
So it went on for quite a while. The room soon filled with the smell of sex.  
"Jokaaah, I ... I .." Bruce whined in ecstasy.  
The Joker grabbed the man's cock and grinned to his ears.  
"Oops, we've forgotten this one," he chuckled.  
Joker started to pump Bruce's penis while he fucked him to the ground, making a mess of him.  
Both felt more and more at the edge of their orgasm.  
A few more hits from Joker's member and both came hard.  
Joker deep inside Bruce's body and Bruce all over them. Then Joker collapsed with effort over Batman.  
The two men were panting with exhaustion for a long time. Joker's dick still inside Bruce.  
After a while Batman was about to say something, when suddenly the cell door opened.  
Both were staring at the door full of panic.  
Superman stepped in. In his hands he held a tray with food and clean clothes.  
The man of steel instantly turned to stone when he saw them.  
The tray fell out of his hand and slammed to the floor.  
The food splattered the walls, yielding an indefinable pattern.  
"I should have known better", was all he said.

 

Jason Todd had no feeling in his arms for hours.  
His hands were chained to the ceiling. They had taken off his armor and his weapons, so that he was only clothed in his under suit  
The cell he was in was so dark that he could not even see his feet. His black hair hung sweatily in his face.  
Besides, his head was numb because of not enough oxygen inside the much too small room. His mouth was dry and he swallowed his saliva down in thirst.  
How could Superman think he'd betray him after all he'd done for him?  
Jason bristled with anger. He felt betrayed and was deeply disappointed of Kal.  
Lex Luthor had to be the culprit! He was a hundred percent sure of it.  
Jason suddenly heard footsteps and deep voices behind the door.  
Then two soldiers entered the narrow cell with rifles in their hands.  
The light from the hallway blinded Jason and he squinted his eyes irritatedly.  
One of the soldiers unleashed Jason's wrists.  
The young man fell to the ground like a ton of bricks.  
The soldiers grabbed him roughly under his arms and pulled him on his feet.  
"Luthor wants to speak to you!"One of them barked into his ear.  
Then he gave Jason a painful thrust in the back and pushed him forward.  
Jason groaned with pain. But he quickly gathered himself. Like a lightning bolt, he grabbed the soldier by the collar and pulled him towards him.  
"Do that again, and I'll tear you into pieces, you son of a bitch !!!", Todd roared in anger.  
Then he let him go, patted the dust off his clothes and went ahead.  
The soldiers held their weapons ready  
and followed Jason.  
Jason gave them a suspicious glance.  
What did Lex Luthor want from him? Was this his end?  
Jason's heart beat relentlessly in his chest but he put on a brave face.


	9. Chapter 9

It felt like if the time stood still.  
The three men were frozen, and there was a bone-crushing silence inside the cell, like the calm before the storm.  
The Joker was still lying on Bruce, staring with wide eyes at Superman.  
Bruce's stared on the ground full in shame.  
Superman trembled with anger and his eyes glowed in a diabolic red.  
He snorted and breathed heavily like a furious bull.  
After a while, Joker carefully moved down from Bruce and zipped up.  
He cleared his throat briefly, pondered, then grinned.  
He had come up with a plan to save the situation before it escalated completely.  
How he could save Batman at least.

"So, Supes, now I can understand why you like Batsy so much," he laughed scornfully.

Bruces threw a stunned look at the clown.

"You knooow, I just couldn't resist, I mean c'mon... Batsy, so helpless, vulnerable, aaand last but not least...naked?," he chuckled, licking his red lips in an erotic way.

Batman couldn't believe that the Joker was really going to take all the blame to save his life.  
His gaze wandered over to Clark in forboding.  
The man of steel gritted his teeth full of rage clenching his fists.  
His face turned red.  
He reared up and looked even more terrifying.  
Bruce's head rattled and he tried hard to think for a solution.  
But the clown just continued to chatter:

"Batsy has tried to defend himself as best as he could though. He screamed NO and such stuff. But because of you Supes, I had no problems with him at all.  
Thanks dude.  
The two of us are not so different", he burst out in crazy, loud laughter.

This was enough to make the valve in Superman's head completely burst.  
He let out a deafening, animalistic roar, and rushed straight to the clown like a lightning-quick tornado.  
His fists grabbed the Joker by the throat and pressed hard.  
In his eyes there was nothing more but blank anger packed with cold murder.  
Nothing and nobody could stop him now from crushing this grinning devil once and for all!  
Bruce screamed at him, but his pleading only fell on deaf ears.  
Because in this one moment there was nothing else for Kal El except himself and the Joker.  
Everything else around him was completely fade out and did not exist.  
The Joker felt how his breath was more and more take away by Superman.  
His eyes blurred and the blood stopped flowing in his veins.  
In the distance he weakly heard Batman's shouts.  
He looked straight at Superman's fiery eyes and his grin went wide.  
He wanted to say something, but no sound came out off his throat.  
Joker felt how a visible, cold coat of death enveloped him more and more.  
This feeling was familiar to him by several dances with his dark knight. So often he was close making Batman to break his one rule, but he had never made it.  
He made it with Superman though.

"Batsy..."

Joker tried to turn his head to see his beloved friend.  
But he didn't manage it.  
At least he could be one with Batman.  
Fusing with him to a better creature was all he ever wanted.  
So, if he was going to die, this was the best time.  
Joker closed his eyes and smiled peacefully.  
Then he greeted the visible coat of death like an old friend.

 

"PUDDIN!!!!",

Harley had been lamenting miserably for hours.  
Nightwing had recently convened a meeting in the Batcave of New Metropolis, and together, the rebels were considering what they should do next.  
Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake, Damian Wayne and Barbara Gordon had also joined.

"This is a real tragedy, Master Dick ...," 

Alfred sighed, looking dismayed.  
Damian banged his fist against the wall of the cave, rousing some bats.

"How could he be so stupid?" He snapped repeating the blow again and again, until stones crumbled from the cave.

"Why couldn't you stop him? You're a such a loser, Grayson! "

Nightwing tried to give him a kick that Damian countered immediately.   
Nightwing's leg and Damian's right arm collided and the two of them glared at each other.

"There is no point in whining! We'd better make a plan to free Bruce!"  
Tim Drake grumped and rolled his eyes.

Alfred nodded in agreement.

"In fact, did you contact Mr. Luthor already?"   
The old man asked Dick.

Nightwing turned away from Damian and shook his head.

"Not yet. Lex obviously cut the line.  
I suspect he is having some trouble at the moment", he answered.

"What about the teleporter? We might try this again", Barbara suggested.

Nightwing could only shake his head again.

"The teleporter was just a prototype and unfortunately the machine broke down last time."

"SHIT!", Tim cursed.

"What're we waiting for? We should attack!", burst it out of Damian.

Nighwing sighed heavily and massaged his temple.

"As it looks, we have no other choice..."

 

Jason Todd was led by Superman's soldiers through several aisles until they arrived at a brightly lit, luxurious elevator.  
Jason had already driven in this thing several times.  
This lift was none other than Lex Luthor's private elevator.  
The soldiers pushed Jason inside, then followed.  
The lift went up to Luthor's office.  
There they stepped out.  
Lex Luthor stood with his back to them at the window, glancing at the busy streets of New Metropolis.  
The bald man wore sunglasses and a white suit.  
In his hand he held a glass filled with whiskey.  
The soldiers stayed by the elevator and held their weapons ready.  
Luthor's office was huge and was more like a high-modern library.  
On all sides were shelves filled with books on all categories of science, politics and much more.  
Luthor's desk had an integrated computer with keyboard.  
On the walls were several monitors which showed the events of the earth or recordings of the security cameras.  
In the middle of the room, Jason glanced at a large aquarium in which extremely rare fishes were swimming.  
Luthor casually took a sip from his glass. His gaze still stared out the window.

"Leave us alone!,"  
He ordered the soldier without looking away.

The men saluted obediently.Then they disappeared.  
After they were gone, Jason stormened to Lex.  
The bald head turned away from the window and looked at Jason with a cold smile on his face.

"You asshole! You've freed the Joker and Batman!," Jason snapped.

Luthor shrugged undisturbedly, then put his drink down on his mahogany desk.

"Right," he admitted.

Jason's eyes widened with hatred.

"Are you going to kill me now for something YOU did old man!!!,   
he barked, bending over the desk threateningly.

"On the contrary, I just wanted to tell you that Superman has ordered to release you."

Jason blinked, confusedly.  
"What?...Why?", He growled suspiciously.

Luthor sighed briefly.   
Then he turned back to the window. The streets were crowded by soldiers and rebels. There were noises as in the war. Screams and shots fell. Smoke swarms rose to the sky and covered the sun.  
Jason went to the window and peered out.

"What the hell's going on there?,"He shouted.

"The rebels asking for Batman's release," Lex said.

Jason looked at Luthor even more confused than before.  
"Release??? But I thought ..."

Lex shook his head in dismay and sighed again.

"Lord Kal El had blackmailed Mister Wayne. If he did not hand himself over, he would have YOU executed.  
Because of that, Wayne and even the Joker surrendered "

All color instantly escaped from Jason's face.  
He stared out of the window into the smoke-filled sky.  
Luthor put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's been sacrificed for you, Jason," he said with a serious expression.

Jason slapped his hand away after awhile in disgust.

"You lie, I would be pretty stupid if I believe you!!!" He mocked.

Lex sighed again. As if he had not expected any other reaction from Jason, he took out a remote control and switched one of the monitors on.  
An older message from Superman was played.  
It was the message in which Kal el called on Batman to surrender.  
Jason stopped breathing instantly.

"Superman knew that you were innocent from the beginning, he just used you like a trump card," Luthor explained.

Jason trembled and his face turned more and more into an angry grimace.  
After Superman's message was over, Jason continued to stare at the empty screen.

"Whatever your plan looks like, old man... I'm with you," he said, vacantly.

Lex Luthor smiled triumphantly.

 

Superman's fists still clutched Jokers neck and sucked his life ruthlessly out of his body.  
Suddenly the man of steel felt a slight blow on his back.  
He turned his head slightly and noticed Bruce, who had thrown himself at him and tried in vain to pull him away from the Joker.  
Of course it was pointless. Kal did not move an inch from the spot.

"Why're you trying to protect him after all he had done to you Bruce? "Kal El asked irritatedly while he just threw away the thought that he had done the very same to Bruce two hours ago.

"LET HIM GO! IF ANYONE KILL HIM, I SHOULD BE THE ONE !!! "Bruce bellowed at him.

That caused something inside Superman, because he slowly released his iron grip on Joker's throat.  
The Joker slipped unconsciously to the ground.  
Kal El could still feel a weak heartbeat inside the clown's chest.  
The man of steel shook Batman off.  
The dark knight fell to the ground, but Superman offered him his hand at the same moment.  
Bruce hesitated, but then took Kal's offer.  
Superman pulled him on his feet. His hand held Bruce's wrist firmly.  
The alien stroked his cheek and looked at him with concern.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone with this monster," he muttered sadly.

Batman was close to say something very stupid in response. But instead, he remained silent.

"But you're right, you should kill him Bruce ... after all he had done to you," Superman added.

Batman looked down at the Joker and pondered. This was the perfect opportunity to deceive Clark. He looked directly at Superman.  
Then he suddenly clung to him.  
His hands clasped Superman's red cape.  
Superman staggered backwards with surprise and his heart made a jump.

"I have enough of him, you were right Clark," Bruce lied.  
"I'll follow you ... Kal El," he added.

Kal Els hand lovingly stroked his back. His powerful fingers went through Bruce's dark hair and he pressed their bodys together.

"Call me Clark," the alien said with a shiny, bright smile.

The strong man almost inhaled the bat.  
His powerful arms surrounded him and gave Bruce the oppressive feeling that there was no going back anymore.  
The two men remained in this position for a while until suddenly a loud siren made them startled.  
Superman immediately knew what was going on.  
He grabbed Bruce's chin and gave him a brief, fleeting kiss.

"Take a shower and put on the clothes I brought for you!"

Then Superman grabbed the Joker and chained him to the wall before he hurried toward the exit.

"Don't worry Bruce, I'll be back soon and everything will be alright. Together we'll end this chaos once and for all!," he said, smiling with bright white teeth. 

Then he closed the door behind him and Batman was alone.  
When Bruce picked up the clean clothes to inspect them more closely, he noticed that the fabric was a uniform similar to Supermans. The symbol in the middle was a combination of his own and the S of Supermans.  
He suddenly felt very miserable and filthy.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce stood in the middle of the cell for a while, unable to put on the uniform which Superman had given him.  
He only half realized the loud noise of the sirens.  
He went to the Joker and carefully checked his pulse.  
The clown was still unconscious and had heavy bruises from Superman's assault.  
But Bruce saw no mortal danger.  
He looked again at the uniform and pressed his lips tightly together.

"It's just a way to get out of here! "He reminded himself over and over again.

Then he went to the shower to wash all the dirt off his body, but rather his soul.  
When he finished, he changed into the uniform bit by bit.  
Finally, he picked up his helmet from the floor.  
The mask was not spared from all the attacks.  
Nevertheless it was a part of him.  
When he put it on, he felt less miserable.  
Something suddenly rammed against his cell door with pure force.  
Certainly not Superman, but who?  
Batman prepared himself for a possible fight and waited for something to happen.  
He could hear dull voices, but he didn't understand what they were talking about.  
There were definitely two men who wanted to get in his cell.  
A mechanical beeping sounded.  
Then the door opened and Lex Luthor and Jason Todd came in.

"Violence is not always the solution, boy! ", Luthor said to Jason.

"Jasoon! ", Bruce shouted and he hurried to him.

Jason took a few steps backwards and looked down at the floor.

"I'm so glad you're alive! "Bruce sighed with relief.

Jason shrugged and buried his hands in his pants pockets. His eyes still looked on the floor in shame.  
"I owe that to you..well ... um thanks, we're here to get you out of here," he mumbled.

Luthor eyed Batman's uniform suspiciously.  
"What is that supposed to mean? "He asked, frowning, pointing at the icon on Bruce's suit, which was a combination of Superman's and Batman's.  
But then he shook his head.  
"Nevermind. There will be time for explanations later," he added.  
Then he went over to the Joker and checked his handcuffs.

Jason's eyes flashed angrily.  
"Don't tell me now, we'll take the clown with us too !!! ", he barked.

Batman had to digest the whole situation first.  
"What exactly are you planning to do?" He asked in confusion.

"We have no time for explanations now!", Lex answered in a harsh tone.  
Then he unlocked Joker's handcuffs.  
"You'll carry the Joker, Jason! I think Mr. Wayne is not able to do that at the moment. "

Jason bared his teeth.  
"No way, old man !!", he hissed venomously.  
Luthor gave him a warning look.

Jason groaned in response.  
"Well, all right! ", he growled reluctantly.  
Then he grabbed the clown lovelessly and threw him over his shoulders like a heavy sack.  
"Just follow us, Bruce, we know a way out of the building, "Jason said.  
Lex and Jason ran ahead, down the narrow corridor and past the many cells.  
Batman followed, still a bit confused about the sudden turn of events.  
Around them, the walls shook and from outside they could hear shots, screames and explosions.

"What the hell is going on outhere! "Batman shouted.

"War.The rebels have come to free you, Wayne," Luthor gasped, breathing heavily as they ran.

Batman's alarm bells rang instantly.  
He thought of Dick, Tim and Damian.  
"We have to help them !!!"

"We will! But not now, it would be pure suicide! I've already sent a message to Nightwing telling them to withdraw their troops!" Lex explained, harriedly.

They reached an emergency exit from which they fled.  
In front of the entrance one of Luthor's private air jets was ready.  
"Hurry !!!", he shouted.  
They all got in and the jet rose at lightning speed high in the air.  
Batman stared out of the window in bewilderment at what was going on down there on the ground.  
A horde of soldiers rushed at each other, shooting and blasting everything that got in their way.  
Houses were on fire, civilians ran around in panic, and the streets were overrun by dozens of tanks.  
It seemed that all New Metropolis had been overrun by recruits, where Batman clearly saw that Superman's soldiers were in the majority.  
Batman's face went pale.  
That really was war!  
Far behind the horizon, Batman could see Superman for a moment, and what he saw went right through him, and he would never forget this his whole life.  
Superman was just like a real killing-machine.  
With his laser-sight he killed dozens of soldiers, froze or crushed them with his bare hands.  
Batman was not sure if he could ever face the Superman from his own dimension.  
After what he had seen, and even felt, what the man of steel was capable of, probably not.

 

Superman destroyed everything that got in his way.  
He felt how the rage was burning in his veins and at the same time he felt deep frustration because of this never-ending war.  
But suddenly he had an idea how he could end this hell on earth once and for all.  
"Why didn't I have this idea before? " He asked himself.  
Batman was the key to everything!  
Now that he was on his side, the rebellion was almost done.  
Superman turned on the spot.  
He left the battle to fetch Batman.  
The dark knight was supposed to confess to him in front of the public.  
Then the rebels would surrender and the war would be over once and for all.  
Superman smiled triumphantly.  
"That's the end!" He said, confident in victory.

 

Meanwhile, Batman, Lex Luthor, Jason and Joker arrived at the secret base under New Metropolis.  
Jason carried the clown over his shoulders and stepped out of the plane into the cave.  
He looked around in surprise at the Batcave.  
"So your headquarters was under New Metropolis all the fucking time?" He asked, shaking his head and dropping the Joker roughly on the floor.  
Batman and Luthor got out of the machine as well.  
The dark knight shrugged.  
"Seems like that," he answered, looking around the cave as well.  
More tanks and planes arrived in the cave.  
It were the recruits who had fled the fight against the regime.  
Nightwing jumped out of one of the planes.  
When he saw Batman, he immediately ran to him.  
His right shoulder was covered in blood and his leg was limping violently.

"Bruce !!! Thanks god, you're alive!!!" Dick shouted, falling into his arms.

Bruce hugged him tightly and closed his eyes.  
"Dick ..." he whispered.

Some soldiers rallied round them.  
They took their helmets reverently and saluted Batman.  
Jason and Luthor stood aloof.  
Jason fixed Nightwing suspiciously and grimaced in disgust.  
Batman and Nightwing stayed in that position for a while, until Batman pushed him gently aside.  
He grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Where are the others?" He asked. 

Before Nightwing could answer, Jason Todd interrupted them  
"I don't want to spoil the romance, but we don't have time for sentimentalism!" He growled.

The soldiers immediately pointed their weapons at him.  
Nightwing turned to him in a flash and with hateful eyes.

"YOUUU ?! ", he hissed poisonously through gritting teeth.  
"What are YOU doing here ?!"

And he started to charge at him.  
A fight arose between the two men.  
Batman intervened and kept them away from each other.  
His face was focused on Nightwing.

"He's on our side, Dick!" He growled.

"He's a traitor !!! ", Dick shouted and tried again to attack Jason but Batman had him firmly under control.  
Jason bared his teeth and wanted to attack Dick as well, but Luthor came over and held him back.

"FUCK YOU DICK! Because of you my eye is blind you ass !!!", he roared and kicked Lex away from him.

Suddenly a loud shot sounded and everyone stood still.  
They looked in the direction of the bang, and saw no one other than the Joker.  
The clown had unnoticedly stolen a soldier's gun and raised the rifle in the air.  
"Feels like being back in kindergarten!" He laughed loudly.

 

Superman clenched his fists and he gritted his teeth.  
His eyes were red.  
The cell he was standing in was empty.  
Batman was gone and Joker, too.  
Luthor and Jason had betrayed him.  
He felt how his heart broke in a second.  
He screamed with anger.  
He screamed as loud as he could.  
In his blind rage, he destroyed everything around him as beeing possessed by the devil.  
He tore the walls apart or melted them with his laser-sight.  
They would all pay!  
And he really meant them ALL!


End file.
